Eggmobile (Sonic Boom)
The Eggmobile is an object that appears in the Sonic Boom franchise. It is a one-person, multi-purpose hovercraft used by Dr. Eggman as his personal transportation and attack vehicle. The Eggmobile is fitted with a wide array of weapons and also serves as the cockpit for larger machines, as well as an escape pod when they are defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and/or his allies. Of all his equipment, Dr. Eggman is especially fond of the Egg Mobile, referring to it his "baby". Description Appearance The Eggmobile is a primarily white pod with a spherical shape, designed to carry a single person. It has no seat (meaning the pilot has to stand up) and there is no back frame. The bottom of the pod is black and on each side is a glowing orange stripe and a backward-facing engine with a vent on the front. On the front it has three blue LED bulbs inside a circle for headlights and a pair of smaller turrets. The control panel is placed on the front and is crescent-shaped, with a pair of handles for steering and several instruments. Additionally, it can be equipped with two sidecarts on each side for Orbot and Cubot. After a while, the Eggmobile was given a pink windshield with a yellow band at the bottom and some black tints along the sides. Features and Abilities As mentioned earlier, the Eggmobile is able to hover in the air and can move at incredible speeds with great maneuverability, matching that of Team Sonic's superspeed running and the Tornado. It has a highly modular design, able to utilize a wide array of weapon and gadget attachments, including missiles powerful enough to blow up roads, cannonballs, twin laser cannons strong enough to blow up small houses and a tether made with a higher technology that emits an "attraction ray" for picking up objects. The Eggmobile can also act as a command module for Eggman's larger machines, such as his Eggman Mech and Big Boy. In the chase of the Eggman Mech, when it is inevitably defeated, the Eggmobile then serves as an escape pod, allowing the pilot to eject mostly unharmed from the larger machine. Though, in terms of structural integrity, the Eggmobile is not completely reliable as a series of pummeling from Team Sonic left it so damage that a single misplaced hit could disable it. History ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' When Dr. Eggman was having his plans foiled by Team Sonic, he escaped them using his Eggmobile while leading them to Lyric's Tomb so he could set them on the path to releasing Lyric the Last Ancient. After Lyric was freed, Eggman faced him in his Eggmobile to make him hand over the secrets to his technology with his own Destruction Troops. However, when Lyric turned the tables by retaking control of his robots, Eggman had to make an uneasy partnership with him, where he would use his Eggmobile to pursue Team Sonic and stop them from collecting the Chaos Crystals during his assigned missions. After Lyric dissolved their partnership by making Metal Sonic attack Eggman and his Eggmobile, Eggman used his Egg Mobile as the control module for his Eggman Mech to dispose of Lyric, but then had to use it as an escape vehicle when Team Sonic disabled the mech. In Team Sonic's final battle with Lyric, Eggman and his Egg Mobile-controlled Eggman Mech saved the team from Lyric, though the Eggmobile and the mech reached their limit from the effort and collapsed. TV series On a normal day of battling with Sonic, Eggman tried escaping Sonic in his Eggmobile until they came to a mine where Eggman sicced Burnbot at him. When Burnbot was defeated, Eggman used a tethered magnet on his Eggmobile to haul Burnbot back home. Later, as Eggman participated in Sonic's sidekick try-outs to get rid of his enemies, he raced against Tails and the Tornado in his Eggmobile, where he used its magnet to pull in Burnbot who made Tails crash. Sonic soon after joined the battle and when Burnbot was defeated, Eggman departed in his Eggmobile, promising revenge. When Obliteratorbot went rampant and trashed his island fortress, Eggman used his Eggmobile to follow Team Sonic to the fortress after convincing them to help. When Tails was turned evil by one of Dr. Eggman's evil cookies, he used an Eggmobile in his size to attack Sonic. He abandoned this vehicle after he was returned to normal. The Eggmobile was later put on sale by Orbot and Cubot to earn money for Eggman's jail bail. However, their customer, T.W. Barker, stole the Eggmobile when he tricked Orbot and Cubot to let him take it out for a test drive. Having reacquired the Eggmobile, Eggman used it to personally announce the arrival of Cowbot to Team Sonic before returning home. The Eggmobile was used again by Eggman for an invasion of Seaside Island. The attack went well until Eggman's main robot, the Mega, destroyed itself because of Knuckles, and Eggman fled in the Eggmobile. Following an encounter with a body-swapping meteor, Sonic, after switching bodies with Eggman, used the Egg Mobile to get around since Eggman's body was too hard to run with. Archie Comics Following the creation of the Big Boy, Eggman used the Eggmobile as the mech's command module to battle Team Sonic twice. Each time through, the mech was defeated and heavily damaged, and when Eggman tried to deploy it again after its repairs, it and the Egg Mobile fell apart due to Orbot and Cubot. When Eggman deployed the Big Boy for a fourth time, both the mech and the Egg Mobile practically fell apart after Sticks used the Rock of Justice on them, leaving the doctor and his lackeys with nothing but the floating remains of the Eggmobile to escape on. See also *Egg Mobile Category:Vehicles Category:Eggman's creations Category:Eggmobiles